Bill pay services offer a service to pay a user's bills automatically each pay period. Traditionally, enrolling in a bill pay service involved manually entering or adding payee information for each separate payee. This is often a less than optimal member experience, which requires the user to manually enter information off the bill, including payee name, address, phone number, account number, etc.
In this regard, there is a need for systems and methods that overcome shortcomings of the prior art.